


A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Supernatural Crossover Fic by an Author Who Dislikes Both Shows

by RakuenOkami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuenOkami/pseuds/RakuenOkami
Summary: Title says it all. Due to friend's obsessions, I ended up watching the 2nd season of Kuro and 5 seasons of Supernatural. This is what went through my mind. Probably my favorite thing I've ever written.





	A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Supernatural Crossover Fic by an Author Who Dislikes Both Shows

“Uh, Sammie? Where in the hell are we?”  
“Not where Dean, when. Well, where too. We’re in London, the late 1800’s judging by the clothing.”  
“Don’t tell me this was back in the dark ages when everyone rode horses.”  
“Cars, cheeseburgers, massaging beds, TV, pretty much your entire lifestyle hasn’t been invented yet.”  
“Aw crap. How in the hell are we supposed to get back home? We’ve got bigger problems to deal with right now!”  
“I heard Cas mention something about hunting demons before we woke up here.”  
Dean sighed loudly. “Yeah, you’re right. He said there were six I think.”  
“Well, at least we have the Colt.” Sam shrugged.  
Dean pulled the gun out. “And you’ve got the knife that kills demons on you, right?” Sam nodded. “But without the Impala, that’s about all we’ve got going for us. No holy water, no research, no salt.”  
“And no way to blend in.” Sam added. “At least finding a cross and salt shouldn’t be a problem around here.”  
Within an hour, the brothers had managed to knock out a pair of commoners and stolen their clothes, as well as stealing a small cross from a church (now that’s racking up some good karma there) in addition to a canteen and salt out of a store.  
“Now how do we find these demons?” Dean growled to Sam as the sasquatch finished turning the stream water they had filled the canteen with into holy water.  
Sam shrugged. “Dunno. It’s a big place, and we can’t do any research, hell we can’t even talk to the people around here because we don’t have the right accent.”  
“Can’t we just tell them the truth?”  
“What?” Sam looked at his brother like the guy was crazy.  
“Why can’t we just tell them we’re from America?”  
Sam sighed with a smile. “Hey, you’re right. That works.”  
So after a few hours of combing through the streets, the Winchesters had turned up… “Zlich.”  
“Yeah and on top of that, everyone we talked to looked like they were going to call the cops on us.” Dean stretched his arms.  
While they were standing there talking to each other, a fancy dressed boy and a man who was obviously his servant, walked into the shop behind them. “Dean, did you see his eyes?”  
“So the kid had an eye missing, so what?” Dean shrugged.  
“No, his servant. Red eyes.”  
“Crossroads demon?”  
“Probably.”  
“So all we have to do is find the crossroads, summon it, trap it and shoot the damn thing with the Colt.”  
“Just one problem with that, how do we summon it? All of our supplies are back in present day America. We don’t’ have the Impala, remember?”  
“How could I forget?” Dean growled.  
“We don’t have anything we need to summon the demon, and we have to draw the entrapment circle from memory.”  
“Oh, yeah that could be difficult.”  
Somehow the hunters managed to summon the demon that night, mostly due to the back alley witch they ran into. Only for these two could that be considered a good thing.  
“Can I help you gentlemen?” A cold voice, smooth as silk, met the Winchesters as Dean stood up from burying the box. They turned around to see the same demon they had passed that afternoon.  
“Well, you could say that…” Dean started.  
“And if you wouldn’t mind hurrying this up, I was in the middle of preparing for tomorrow afternoon’s garden party.”  
“This will only take a second of your time, buddy.” Dean couldn’t believe it, the demon just walked right into the circle, like the didn’t even notice it was there. Walking out, however, was obviously not so easy.  
“What have you done? Release me.” The red-eyed demon looked like he honestly had no clue what was going on. Even as Dean pointed the Colt at his face, still the demon looked unconcerned. “Human weapons do no damage to one such as myself. Although I do ask you to refrain from damaging my clothes, as I will have to mend them.”  
Dean shrugged. “Happy to oblige.”  
“Wait.” Sam interrupted. “Maybe he knows where the other demons are.”  
The red-eyed demon looked uninterested. “It’s none of my concern.”  
“But you know, don’t you?” Sam held up the knife.  
Still, the demon looked unconcerned. “If you’re suggesting torture, may I inform you that I myself am familiar with many different methods, and nothing you can do shall be of any consequence to me.”  
A loud gunshot crack sounded through the night air. “Dean!” Sam yelled.  
“What? He was pissing me off!” Sure enough, right between his eyes, the demon now had a nice new Colt bullet-hole, complementary of the Winchesters. There was something about the demon that Dean couldn’t stand, even more than his attitude. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but this demon made him think of Jason. Jason was the hotshot jock they met years ago, who prided himself on being able to get any woman he wanted into bed with him.  
After the boys yelled at each other for a while, they took the demon’s dead body and salted and burned it as usual. The next morning found the Winchester brothers, sitting on the street corner, exhausted and still no closer to the other five demons.  
“I’m starving.” Dean moaned.  
“Yeah, well you’re not the only one who’s hungry around here, Dean.” Sam snarled back.  
“You two are hungry? Would you like some curry?”  
The boys looked up to see a young Indian offering them a bowl. Dean grabbed the bowl and with a ‘thanks’, started happily chowing down.  
“Dude!” Sam yelled.  
“What? I was gonna save you some.” Dean looked over at his brother with curry all over his face.  
“He could be one of the demons for all we know.” Sam whispered.  
“Yeah, well, he’s feeding me so right now I really don’t care.” Dean whispered back and continued to dig in.  
“Here’s some for you too.” Another man handed a bowl to Sam, who accepted it with skepticism. The man obviously saw the mistrust in his eyes. “It’s good, you’ll like it, I promise.”  
Even though his mind said no, his stomach just couldn’t agree when the wonderful smell reached Sam’s nose. He added a ‘thanks’ as he started eating as well.  
Dean just nodded his agreement. “I’m guessing you two aren’t from around here.”  
“Yes, and I’m assuming the same goes for the two of you.” The younger man, the one who fed Dean, smiled warmly.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty obvious we’re Americans, huh?” Dean handed him back the empty bowl.  
“You came all this way to sit on the streets?”  
“Well, it’s kind of complicated. We’ve been sent here to find someone.”  
“What’s his name? Maybe we can help.”  
“Well, you see, it’s actually several people, and we don’t know their names.”  
“Dean!” Sam whispered in his brother’s ear.  
“What? He fed us!”  
“You sound like a lost dog.”  
“We were on our way to visit some friends.” The younger man continued, ignoring the brother’s fight. “You’re welcome to come along if you want. He’s got a pretty big house, maybe you can convince him to let you stay for a while.”  
The brother’s shrugged. At the very least, maybe this friend he mentioned could provide them with a clue to the whereabouts of the other demons. “By the way, I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam.”  
“I’m Soma Asman Kadar. And this is my kahnsama, Agni.”  
Dean stood up to follow. “Um, gesundheit?”  
“I’m master Soma’s servant.” Agni smiled warmly, offering Sam a hand up, an offer which Sam declined.  
Following Soma and Agni, it didn’t take the Winchester brothers too long to reach this house. Dean was clearly impressed. “Holy crap! You weren’t kidding when you said your friend had a large house!”  
“This is the Phantomhive estate.” Agni explained. “Master Soma’s friend is the earl Phantomhive.”  
“Ciel!” Soma barged in the front door with a goofy smile.  
The inside of the house looked like a disaster zone. Broken dishes lined the room, every piece of furniture was chipped if not completely smashed, and the smell of something burning wafted in from the other room.  
“What a dump.” Dean whispered to Sam.  
Soma looked about as confused as the Winchesters. “Hey, Finneon,” he called out to the guy running past. “What in the world is going on here?”  
“Mister Sebastian went missing last night. He didn’t leave a note, or tell master Ciel or anything. The whole place has been in an uproar since we got up this morning.”  
“Sebastian’s missing?” Agni asked.  
The passing servant nodded. Sam and Dean just stood there feeling like the access baggage.  
“Where’s Ciel?” Soma asked.  
“In his study.” Finneon nodded back. “But he’s really stressed out, I wouldn’t bother him right now.”  
Soma waved off this advice and paraded into the study anyway.  
This ‘Ciel’ guy turned out to be the same kid that had walked into the shop with the demon yesterday. Both brothers let out a ‘dude’ in surprise and kept their traps shut. Something was very different.  
“Hey Ciel, woah, your eye…”  
Ciel looked up at Soma with a death glare. The eye patch he had been wearing the day before was gone. “Today’s not a good time Soma. Go away.”  
“But Ciel, aren’t you having a tea party today?” Soma protested.  
“No, it’s been canceled. Now get out!”  
Less than a minute later, Soma, Agni, Sam and Dean found themselves almost literally kicked out the front door of the Phantomhive mansion.  
“Dude, did you see that kid’s eye?” Sam whispered to his brother.  
“Yeah, what are you willing to bet that kid held a contract with that red-eyed freak?” Dean whispered back.  
“So we probably just saved that kid’s life.”  
Dean rubbed his back from where he had landed on it. “And the brat literally kicks us out the door as a ‘thank you’.”  
Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “Whatever. At least we’re a step closer to getting back home.”  
“Yeah but we’re still not even sure where to look for the other demons. I mean, we don’t even know…”  
“Hey Sam, Dean, we’re going to visit another friend of mine.” Soma waved back. He had already started walking off down the road, Agni right behind him. Dean briefly wondered if you could call it a driveway before cars were invented. “Are you two coming?”  
Dean shrugged to Sam, who stood up and called back to Soma, “Yeah, just moving a little slow.”  
After a while of walking, they arrived at this other friend’s house. The Winchesters’ mouths dropped open. This house was as big as the last one.  
“Dude, are all your friends loaded, or what?” Dean stared over at Soma.  
“Loaded?” Soma looked confused.  
“Filthy rich.” Sam explained.  
“I don’t think they’re dirty, but yeah, both of them have a lot of money.” Soma still looked confused, but trotted up and knocked on the door.  
“Oh hell.” Dean growled quietly to Sam. “We’re trapped in a world without slang.”  
Entering this house was totally different from the Phantomhive mansion. For starters, a stern butler greeted them at the door. “Can I help you?”  
Soma jumped back a bit at the man’s cold tone, as did the Winchesters, though for another reason. Soma, however, being Soma, quickly regained his composure. “I’m here to see the Earl Trancy.”  
“Do you have an appointment?” the butler continued to look un-amused.  
“No.” Soma let himself into the house, unconcerned by the butler’s slight glare at this. Agni and the Winchesters followed quietly.  
“Alois!” Soma burst into a study for the second time that day. This boy couldn’t have appeared more different from the last one. At first, he wore an expression of such extreme boredom that Dean found himself impressed, but as the odd group piled into the study, his face brightened.  
“Soma! It’s great to see you. I’ve been so bored lately, we should go do something exciting.”  
“I saw this cool bakery the other day, we should go try it out.” Soma beamed back. Both of the Winchesters, at one point or another during this experience, found themselves wondering if anything ever dampened this guy’s day.  
“Sounds awesome!” Alois beamed back.  
“May I remind the young master that there is something on his schedule for this afternoon?” The creepy butler seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the energetic boys. This startled Soma, but Alois didn’t even seem to notice.  
“So what?” Alois brushed it off, while the butler continued to hover over his shoulder with an impatient look.  
Dean felt the need to whisper his thoughts to Sam. “Dude what a creeper.”  
Alois seemed to just then notice that the Winchesters were new faces. “Hey, are these guys friends of yours, Soma?”  
“Yeah, this is Sam, and that’s Dean.” The brothers waved awkwardly. “They’re from America.” Soma declared proudly.  
“You just meet new friends all over the place, don’t you?” Alois smiled.  
Soma beamed back. “Then shall we go?”  
“Actually, we’re kinda tired.” Sam started.  
Dean quickly jumped in. “Is there any way we could stay here and take a quick nap?”  
Alois shrugged. “If you want. Claude,” he addressed the creepy yellow-eyed butler. “Show them to a guest room.”  
“Yes, your highness.” The butler bowed.  
At that moment, Dean’s stomach growled loudly. “Dude, seriously?” Sam looked disapprovingly at his brother.  
“I can’t help it, I’m still hungry.” Dean growled quietly back.  
“And bring them some dinner too.” Alois added.  
“I like this kid.” Dean smiled.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “You like anyone who feeds you.”  
“We should be back fairly soon.” Soma waved as he, Agni and Alois headed out the door for cake. While they were waving and smiling, Dean noticed something odd. The brothers had to deal with a most awkward trip down the hallways behind the stern butler before Dean could bring his observation to Sam’s attention.  
“I shall be back in a few minutes with dinner.” The butler bowed politely before leaving the Winchesters alone in their room.  
Dean instantly turned to Sam, who was already digging through their supplies. “Dude, did you see that kid’s tongue?”  
“No.” Sam commented with disinterest. “Did you see the butler’s eyes?”  
“Yeah, but he’s not Azazel.”  
“So there are two yellow-eyed freaks?”  
Dean shrugged. “Guess so.”  
“Now what was that about the kid’s tongue?” Sam looked to his brother with holy water at the ready.  
“There was a pentagram on it.”  
“A pentagram?”  
“Yeah, like uh,” Dean looked around the room and grabbed a pen and paper. Being a quill pen and Dean’s art skills, the pentagram he drew didn’t exactly look perfect, but it was legible at least. “Like that.”  
“I’ve seen that symbol somewhere before…” Sam looked pensive for a moment. “I think it was somehow involved in one type of demon contract. Maybe the demons here in Europe are a little different from the ones back home.” Sam suggested. “So that means we’ll probably be saving that kid too when we kill whatever red-eyed freak holds his contract.”  
“Yeah, and this kid said he’d feed us instead of kicking us out the door.” Dean cocked the Colt and waited for the demon to return.  
Just like clockwork, the demon came back, still unsuspecting of the brothers’ plan. Sam made short work of him thanks to the knife.  
“Well, now that we’ve taken out Mr. Pretty and Creeper here, how do we find the other demons?” Dean turned to Sam.  
“We start with the other crossroads demon that formed the contract with the kid. Considering that the first two demons we’ve had to deal with were posing as butlers, I’d bet the next red-eyes is around here somewhere. Probably posing as a worker here.” Sam suggested.  
“Better find those last four demons and get home soon. Just because we’re in the dark ages of England doesn’t mean they won’t book us for murder.”  
“This isn’t the dark ages, Dean.” Sam sighed quietly. “Hey, see that guy out in the garden?”  
“What?” Dean growled, dropping the demon’s body he had been busy dragging out of the room to salt and burn. He came over to look out the window too. Sure enough, there was a red-eyed man working with the roses.  
“Problem solved.” Sam smiled.  
The brothers quickly made their way to the garden and got ready to take out the unsuspecting demon. Just as the shot left Dean’s gun, two more identical demons jumped on him and Sam. Dean yelled out, “Holy crap!” in his surprise as both he and Sam had to fight for their lives. After a frantic struggle, each brother was able to take out their demon opponent.  
“There’s three of them?” Sam panted.  
“Not anymore.” Dean looked over at the first red-eyed demon Sam had seen in the garden, thankful the bullet had hit it’s mark.  
“I wonder which one held the contract.”  
“Doesn’t really matter, they’re all dead now. I vote we salt ‘em and burn ‘em, then get the hell out of here.” Dean had already started dragging the demon bodies into a pile that would be safe for burning, while Sam retrieved the body upstairs.  
Without lighter fluid, the boys started the fire using a bit of paper they found and the lighter from Dean’s pocket. Needless to say, it was slow going. “Now that we’ve taken out the hive mind here, there should be only one more demon left, right?”  
“Should be.” Sam sighed. It had been a long day and they were both really tired. “Oh crap…”  
“What?” Dean turned around to look at whatever held Sam’s attention. There she was, a beautiful woman in a maid outfit, staring right at the burning bodies, a look of surprise on her face. “It’s, uh, not what it looks like…” Dean started, staring at her huge breasts more than her face.  
Sam splashed holy water on her, which caused her to scream.  
“Oh come on!” Dean growled.  
“Dude, since when do you have a maid fetish?” Sam yelled.  
“I don’t! She’s just got huge boobs.” Dean growled, realizing too late that the demon had vanished. “Crap.”  
The Winchesters began looking for the demon. “What would you have done if that she was a normal maid?”  
“Well, she already saw us burning the bodies, so we were pretty much screwed anyway.” Sam shrugged.  
It didn’t take them long to find her. She proved the most difficult demon for them to kill. She jumped down on them from the ceiling, only somehow she had acquired a very large and impressive sword. Sam held the sword off with the knife. “Dean, shoot her!”  
“But,”  
It took him too long. Sam was able to fend off the giant sword and kill the demon with his knife before Dean could finish his sentence.  
Sam just shook his head at his brother. “So psycho-bitch here makes all six demons.”  
“Wonder where the sword came from.” Dean thought aloud.  
“We should take it back and ask Bobby.” Sam picked up the weapon in question. “Maybe this is what Cas sent us here for.” Suddenly, Sam and Dean found themselves in a totally different setting.  
The hallway they were now standing in was filled with strange people in all kinds of freaky costumes. “OK, when and where in the hell are we this time!?” Dean snarled.  
“I think, it’s a convention. An anime convention.” Sam sighed.  
“A guy in a skirt nodded to them. “Nice ‘Supernatural’ cosplay.”  
Dean just blinked. “Should I be insulted, or just floored?”  
Before Sam could comment, a girl’s voice rang out. More like screeched, actually. “It’s the bastard who killed Sebby!”  
Another screech came right after the first. “And the other one killed Claude!”  
Both boys quickly found themselves being chased by a mob of fangirls. Three girls were nice enough to hold the front doors open for the Winchester’s escape.  
As Sam and Dean tore off into the parking lot, one of the girls (wearing an American flag on her head), gave an excited squeal and took off after ‘her boys’. The second cosplayer (this one wearing a white fur on her back) pointed to Sam and Dean. “I’m gonna go keep them from getting mauled by fangirls.” She paused for a moment. “Wait, didn’t they…”  
The third girl just tipped the cowboy hat on her head. “Don’t know and have no opinion.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think I actually like Supernatural more after writing this. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’m off to make a shrine to Soma in my closet. He’s the best thing to happen to fanfiction in my opinion.


End file.
